Category Guide
This is the official category standard, that should be used throughout the iZombie Wiki. To maintain a clear and easy-to-use wiki categories must be rightfully used for navigation. is a list of all categories in case you need help. Remember you are not to create new categories or they will be deleted. However you can contact an Admin if you have any suggestions or questions. Television Character These are the categories used on character pages. *IZombie CW Characters *'Characters', on all character pages. *Frequency of appearance: **'Main Characters' (series regular) **'Recurring Characters' (3 or more episodes) **'Minor Characters' (1-2 episodes) *Species **'Zombies' **'Humans' *Season(s) in which the character appears. **'Season One Characters' **'Season Two Characters' *'Antagonists' or Protagonists (i.e if the character is good or evil) - Only on main and recurring characters! *'Deceased', if the character is deceased. *'Females' or Males Episode Categories All categories that may be used on the episode articles. *'Episodes', to be added on all episode pages. *'Season One Episodes', Season Two Episodes... *'Season One', Season Two ... *'Season Premieres', if the episode was a premiere episode. *'Season Finales', if the episode was a finale episode. Relationship Categories All categories that may be used on the relationship articles. *'Relationships', to be used on all relationship articles. *'Friendly Relationships', if the characters were or are just friends. *'Romantic Relationships', if the characters were or are romantically involved. *'Family Relationships', if the characters are related. *'Enemy Relationships', if the characters were or are enemies. *'Female Relationships', if both characters are female. *'Male Relationships', if both characters are male. Event Categories All categories that may be used on the event articles. *'Events', add this to every event article. *'Season One Events', Season Two Events ... *'Season One', Season Two ... Object Categories All categories that may be used on the event articles. *'Objects', add this to all object pages. *'Season One Objects', Season Two Objects ... Location Categories All categories that may be used on the event articles. *'Locations', add this category to all location articles. *'Community Locations', if the location is a puclic one. *'Residential Locations', if the location is a home. Group/Organization Categories All categories that may be used on group articles. *'Groups', to be used on all group pages. Season Categories All categories that may be used on season articles. *'Season', to be used on all season articles. *Season number **'Season One' **'Season Two' Comic Characters *'Comics Characters', all articles. *'Characters', all articles. *Species *'Zombies', Humans... *'Antagonists' or Protagonists (i.e if the character is good or evil) - Only on main and recurring characters! *'Deceased', if the character is deceased. *'Females' or Males Gallery Categories All categories that may be used on gallery articles. *'Galleries', to be used on all gallery articles. *'Character Galleries', to be used on character galleries. *'Cast Galleries', to be used on cast galleries. *'Episode Galleries', to be used on episode galleries. Cast Categories All categories that may be used on cast articles. *'Cast', on all cast articles. *Frequency of appearance: **'Main Cast' (series regular) **'Recurring Cast' (3+ episodes) **'Minor Cast' (1-2 episodes) *'Actresses' or Actors. *'Male Cast' or Female Cast. *'Season One Cast', Season Two Cast ... Crew Categories All categories that may be used on crew articles. *'Crew', on all crew articles. *Role (i.e. '''Producer', Writer, Director, ...)'' *'Female Crew' or Male Crew *Nationality (i.e. '''American Crew', Canadian Crew, ...)'' *'Season One Crew', Season Two Crew ... Comics Creative Team *Occupation **'Artists', Writers.... Category:IZombie Wiki Category:General wiki templates